Deceiver
by Overlord-Meow-Chan
Summary: When a theif breaks into the spirit world vault, the team is forced to go after her only to find that shes nothing like they expected.
1. Default Chapter

Meow-Chan ok umm yea >>;; i do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but i do own Yoko and Hiei has both Hiei and Yoko on rather short leashes mwhahahahahhahahahaha sees the people from the mental hospital along with sevral lawyer looking people O.o IT WS ALL THEIR FAULT points to Hiei and yoko, the porcoeds to run blindly into a yeild sign, gets a blood clot and dies Xx

**Deceiver:**

**Prologue**

The fox was small, probably no more than two feet from the tip of its slightly bleeding nose to the end of its two glossy red tails. Other than the fact that the fox had two tails instead of one like most of its kind it seemed normal, save for its vivid dark green eyes which shown with an almost human like intellect.

Pausing briefly, the fox lowed its muzzle to smell the cold hard earth under its paws, raising its elegant head every now and then as if looking for something. The fox appeared to be nervous. Growling softly deep in the back of its throat, the fox once again began to pad through the snow covered forest, its long fiery red pelt glowing like a lit torch in this world of whites and browns.

A soft noise drifted from deep in the forest to the fox's sensitive golden tipped ears breaking the eerie spell of silence that was cast over these woods. Baring its sharp white fangs in a silent snarl the little red fox spun around, it's oddly human like green eyes scanning the woods surrounding it, desperately searching for the cause of the noise. A slight rustling in a nearby tree-not three leaps away from where it was standing- caught the fox's attention. The fine silky fur along its back and chest began to bristle menacingly, as the powerful muscles in its leg's clenched together tightly as the fox prepared to either flee or fight. Much to the little animals relief the only thing up in that tree was an overly large bird, which took flight and disappeared into the cloud covered gray sky. The fox relaxed as it watched the bird's flight. Letting out the breath it was holding, the fox turned and continued on its way, its long glossy tails swishing gracefully behind it. For some reason the fox seemed more relaxed now, for no longer did it pause and look around as if in fear that something would suddenly jump out at it. The cause of this change in attitude might have been because of the fact that the animal had nearly reached it destination, or because it was now aware of the two demons following it.

Calmly the fox entered a clearing, but this clearing was odd, no birds perched in the trees around it and sang their happy life filled song, no animals large nor small stalked in the surrounding woods, no grass grew on the hard cold ground which even the snow had not covered in its icy beauty. This place was dead, killed by the presence that the fox knew lurked nearby, masterfully using the shadows to keep hidden from view. Seemingly unaware of the odd state of this place, the fox merely padded into the center of the clearing and sat down, wrapping its tails around its paws. The fox then yawned slightly as an odd blue gray mist began to creep from the outer parts of the clearing and gathered near the center; right in front of the fox

"Your late fox..."An icy cold voice, cracked with age seemingly came from no where as the mist began to drift upward in a slightly cylindrical shape and then thickened. As the mist parted an old man was reveled, dressed from head to toe in long black robes, covered in odd symbols outlined in gold."...Did you run into trouble...or perhaps my sources mealy miss informed me when they said that you were the best in the business..." The fox lifted its head to stare up at the hunched over old man, then absent mindedly began to bite at a burr lodged in it's right front paw. The man scowled down at the beautiful little fox, as it ignored him. His face was hidden by a long ragged white beard hanging down to his mid stomach, and bangs the same color of his beard. What little flesh that could be seen on his face appeared to be a very dark tan color, and covered in tattoos resembling the odd symbols on his robes. His right eye was a clear and vivid gold color, but his left one was milky white and clouded with cataracts.

As the man continued to glare at the fox he spoke again, his icy voice filled with irritation.

"W_ell_? Did you get it?" The fox lazily set down its paw and pulled up its upper lip-exposing its fangs; as if smirking

"Heh.........did I get it you ask?" The fox sneered, "...with Koenma's goons being the only ones gardening the vault how could I not get it??" The man smiled showing off his pointed yellowed teeth

"Good Good...now where is it? Let me have it already..."The fox; now revealed to be female by her voice merely stared up at the man, her green eyes glinting mischievously

"...Well...I could do that...and since you paid me I should do that...but the thing is I really don't want to...so" she said once again baring her fangs in a mocking smile "...I simply wont...but...."she smirked"..._they_ might be willing to help you..."as she uttered her last few words the fox leaped straight up into the air dodging the long thorn covered whip that lashed out at her back. The man, not having the reflexes of the young female fox was caught full in the face by the whip."...Heh...ouch..."the fox smirked as she watched the whip slice the elder mans head in half.

"Hn..._ouch _indeed" the fox leaped forward, and landed gracefully, dodging the strike from a katana (curved Japanese sword) wielded by a young, rather short male demon, with spiked up black hair with a white star burst in the center, and intense crimson eyes.

Another demon emerged beside the first one; he was the one that had wielded the thorn covered whip. He was quite a bit taller and had a long silky mane of beautiful red hair and possessed even more beautiful green eyes.

"Give us back the treasure you stole "the red head commanded in an oddly calm collected voice, the shorter black haired one clenched the handle of his Katana, as if trying to keep himself from simply just cutting the fox into pieces. The fox merely smiled mockingly at the two demons

"Now where would the fun be in that??" she smirked playfully pretending to pout, earning a hard stare from the red head and a rage filled glare from the black haired one. ". Heh...it appears I am not wanted around here...so I think I shall take my leave of you two now...ja ne"(see ya in Japanese) The shorter of the two demons clenched his Katana tightly and sprang at the fox, planning to slice this sarcastic little creature in half, but lightning seemingly appearing from no where condensed into the shape of a ball around the fox, causing the black haired demon to leap to the right at the last minute to avoid being shocked. When the lightning faded the fox was no more. All that was left was the singed earth where the lightning grazed it. The red head sighed softly the whip in his hand transforming into a beautiful red rose, as the one black hair sheathed his Katana

"...This isn't good..."the Red head muttered darkly, tucking a few stray red tresses behind one of his ears.

".... Hn...."was all the shorter one said, and then turned and walked back into the dimly lit woods. The red head sighed again as he watched his companion leave, and with a finale glance at the spot where the fox had stood mere minutes before, he turned and followed the other demon into the forest.


	2. chapter 2

Deceiver: Chapter 1 

"Not good this is not good..." Were the only thoughts echoing in the head of a young looking girl. Aside from the fact that her hair was blue and that she possessed pink eyes, the girl looked like a natural human being, but of course then again humans didn't usually fly on wooden ores up in the sky like this one did.

This odd girl was Botan, and while she may have looked like one, she was not a normal human. She was in fact the grim reaper, known to most as a hooded skeleton in black robes, carrying a long bloody scythe. The girl seemed to be searching franticly for something up in the cloudy night sky, using only the light given from the waning moon and few stars present.

"Koenma sir...what shall I do?" Botan asked herself, while continuing to search, for the house she so desperately needed to find." Now where is it?...BINGO!" Exclaiming this the girl made a sharp nosedive, straight towards a small, rather ragged looking house. Pulling up out of her dive only feet above the ground, she then came to hover right outside the window located in the back of the house, right above the backyard. Drifting closer to it, Botan rapped urgently at the window, while whispering franticly to the occupant on the other side of the glass barrier.

"Yusuke! Yusuke wake up! It's me! Botan!" After waiting unsuccessfully for a reply for several seconds the girl lost her patience, and slammed her clenched fist into the window, causing the thin glass to vibrate under her hand. "Yusuke get up NOW!" she hissed. Her voice was followed shortly by a rather painful sounding thud from inside, and then the sound of bare feet scurrying across carpet. After a few more crashes, accompanied by a low string of cusses, Botan rejoiced as a scraggily looking youth opened the window and peered out at her, annoyance written all over his fine face.

"Botan what the heck are you doing here at..."The youth paused and looked over his shoulder to a clock sitting on his bedside table, it's sadistically red, glowing numbers reading: 4:12am. The youth glared at his clock as if it were mocking him, and then at the girl hovering outside his window "4:12 in the morning?!" Ignoring his annoyed remarks, Botan merely grabbed the boy by the front of his slightly ripped white muscle shirt and hoisted him onto the ore behind her, displaying strength that no normal human female could possess.

"Sorry no time to explain Yusuke, we need to get to spirit world now. Kuwabara is already there waiting," and with that she once again took off into the nights sky. Heading straight at the moon as if she were going to hit it.

"Wait hold up Spirit world?!" Yusuke cried, blindly griping to Botan's middle for support. "Why do I need to go to Spirit World?!"

"Koenma has urgent need to speak with you..."Botan said as she continued flying straight at the moon.

"What could possibly be so important that he needs to summon me at 4:12 in the morning?!" Yusuke snarled, griping tighter to Botan's middle as the ground disappeared from view, all that could be seen was blackness, but Botan never answered. Just as Yusuke was about to scream another smart remark at the grim reaper, he suddenly felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. The blood flowing in his veins seemed to turn to ice water as he struggled to breath only to find that he could not. In a desperate attempt to communicate with Botan he gripped her even tighter trying to get her attention as to help him, but the girl did not respond she merely kept flying forward as the world around them completely faded into a black abyss of nothingness Oddly the whole ordeal lasted only a few seconds-even if it seemed like hours to Yusuke-and ended as quickly as it started.

"W what the heck was that?" Yusuke gasped, clutching the skin right above his heat.

"That is one of the reasons Koenma needs to speak with you..."Botan said as she sped across the open plains of Spirit world and towards the main keep, where Koenma along with all of his servants lived. It was only when Yusuke noticed how serious Botan was being did he really wise up, for this normally over perky girl was pale and seemed to be in a frantic state of worry. This was something that deeply disturbed Yusuke. The rest of the journey was in complete silence; only the whining sound of the wind could be heard as it blew its course through the golden plains of spirit world.

Only upon reaching the great castle that loomed over this realm, did the grim reaper speak, but only as to gain access to the castle by stating her name, and rank to the speaker box located to one side of the great oak doors which lead into the grand building.

Inside the pair was greeted by a mass of differently colored ogres, their brightly colored skin dancing with the pale lights that shone overhead. The monsters all appeared to be busying with numerous tasks, some filing, others typing on computers, like normal, human people working in an office building.

Struggling to pass through the mass mob of horned creatures, Yusuke followed after Botan. Who seemed used to dealing with the chaos of Spirit World Keep.

Upon finally reaching a hall branching off from the main working quarters of the ogres, did Yusuke finally work up the nerve to once again ask Botan what was transpiring.

"Botan..."He started, only to be cut off as Botan stopped abruptly in front off a large set of doors on the left hand side of the main hall.

"...Go in..."she commanded softly"...Koenma will be waiting for you to speak to you in there..."With a slightly nod of her head at the heavy looking door, the grim reaper turned tail and fled down the hall. Leaving Yusuke standing alone, confused and disoriented.

Taking in a small breath, the sprit detective pushed open the doors, which were amazingly light despite their great size. Within four walls of Koenma's working quarters Yusuke couldn't help feeling small as he stared straight ahead to the desk Koenma was sitting at. Looking both grave, and deeply troubled.

"Hey Urameshi you have any idea what's going on here?" Yusuke couldent help but jump slightly, as he heard the all to familiar voice of his friend Kuwabara sound from off to his left.

Sure enough, there in a chair sat Kuwabara. Wearing one of his normally confused looks, making him appear even uglier than usual.

With his odd orange hair, styled into a wanna be Elvis fashion, pale skin, and ugly face. It was easy to see why Kuwabara had trouble finding a girlfriend.

Before Yusuke had time to answer his friend's question Koenma, prince of Spirit World spoke.

Because he looked like a toddler, it was no surprise the both Yusuke and Kuwabara had trouble-taking Koenma serious. Despite the fact that he was really well over 1000 years, but this time was different, the heavy aura of unease that hung within the air was enabling even Yusuke from cracking a joke at his employer. Ever since Yusuke had died, and then been brought back to life to serve as detective of the spirit world. He had never seen Koenma appear to be so troubled.

"...I take it you are both wondering why I have summoned you at this ghastly hour..."He said softly, his voice grave. The pacifier he normally had in his mouth, hung limply from his pale lips.

Both boys nodded their heads in sync.

"Very well," Koenma said nodding. "...I shall start by saying that exactly 9 hours and 26 minuets ago the stabilizing core, that keeps all portals leading from Spirit human and demon realm in check has been stolen..."

"The what?" Kuwabara spoke up, causing Koenma to sigh and shake his head in disdain.

"The stabilizing core is an item created by my father, King Yama, to control, and stabilize, all portals leading from the human, spirit and demon realm. Its possessor has the ability to open up portals into any of the three realms. Ranging in size from large enough to send out a virus into a different world, to a Portal that would be big enough to transport armies...This is what makes this such a serious matter...With the abilities of the core, the thief can transport his self to any of the three realms, along with anything else he desires...."

Kuwabara, and Yusuke merely stared at the spirit world prince, as they let the information they had just received sink in.

Waiting for only a moment Koenma once again spoke up. "I sent Hiei and Kurama after the thief, but...they have only reported back to me that they were unsuccessful in capturing him, and retrieving the core...they have only recently returned from chasing the thief into demon world... I shall have them shown in so they may retell recent events..."

With that he pressed the little red button on the speaker on his desk and spoke into it.

"Botan show in Hiei and Kurama..."

"Yes sir." Botan's voice replied from the other side of the intercom. After waiting for only a moment, the large doors were thrown open, and in stomped an angry looking little demon with spiked up black hair, followed by a troubled looking red headed male.

"Hey Hiei...Kurama," Yusuke said raising a hand to greet his two friends. The red head, Kurama, Gave a little fake smile. While Hiei, the demon with black hair merely looked up and glared at the spirit detective.

"Hiei, Kurama...Please tell us exactly what happened, and another information you may have learned about the thief..."Koenma said as calmly as he could, but it was easy to see he was hoping to here that his field agents had at least found out some new information. Anything to help them in their current crises.

"...As much as it pains me to say it Koenma... we have found next to nothing on the thief. We know that she if female, and that she killed the man she was supposedly going to give the core to but...We didn't even see her true face..."Kurama said gravely.

"How did you not see her face?" Koenma said, a bit more strained than he meant to.

"The thief of yours was a fox Koenma..."Hiei growled, and glared at him "We couldn't see her face because it was covered in crimson fur."

"A fox stole the core thingy?" Kuwabara asked stupidly, earning him one of Hiei's infamous death glares.

"Yes idiot, a fox stole the _stabilizing core thingy._" He sneered, causing Kuwabara to flinch, not even making an attempt at making a counter insult, as he normally would. Instead he seemed to clam up, and appear freighted. Most likely because Kuwabara had a gift in being extra sensitive in sensing people's auras. No doubt he was getting a face full of Hiei's rage at the moment.

"Stop it you two..."Yusuke said, and the fighting ceased, save for the death glares that Hiei was giving out freely." So Koenma...Apparently this fox broke into the spirit world vault and stole this so called stabilizing core...so tell me. Why did none of your little officers catch her? Are they really that worthless, or did she merely kill them all?"

Koenma shook his head gravely. "Neither Yusuke...We simply were not aware of the fox's presence until we realized that the core was gone.... About 18 minuets before we figured the thief broke in, the was a power outage throughout all of Spirit world keep...All Monitors were out as well as all electronic security devices, and with all the chaos that insured because of this, it is no surprise that the thief was able to sneak in and out undetected."

At this Yusuke remained silent, contemplating what had happened.

"Koenma...What force of action do you wish us to take?" Kurama asked, boldly breaking the silence that had fallen over the group.

"Ah yes...well for one thing Kurama I want you and Hiei to go to demon realm, and try to discover anything you can about this _fox_ and her recently deceased employer."

"What do you want us to do Koenma?" Kuwabara spoke up. Earning yet another glare, but this time from Koenma.

"I was getting to that," He growled." Yusuke Kuwabara, we were able to pick up and odd energy signal when the thief used the core to transport herself to the human realm, where she now resides. Apparently she's in close range of your homes, just downtown really..." Im not sure weither this was a mere coincidence, or if our fox has something more planned. I'm warning you both to be careful, we don't know what to expect from her." With that said, the Spirit World prince, gave a flick of his wrist and sent his detectives away on their missions. He uttered a soft "...be careful." but none heard.


	3. Chapter 2

Deceiver: Chapter 2

Darting silently like a crimson shadow though the dimly lit streets, the fox quickly made her way through the heart of downtown Tokyo. Only she was no longer a fox.

Her crimson pelt covered body had been traded in for a different one, a bald one. A body of a human, and even though the fox was rather displeased with the loss of her pelt, tails and other attributes she only possessed in her spirit animal form, she was not however in any case an eyesore, at least when based upon human standers.

Long crimson hair the same color as her pelt, held tightly in a neat braid hung limply down to her slender back, which was covered by a relatively fitted camouflage print t-shirt. The words 'Hell's Rebel' written across the back in bold white letters. Her long, well muscled legs, by female standers at least, were dressed in a pair of simple, and rather worn blue jeans, a large gaping hole in the left knee. All in all the fox was defiantly not bad looking in her human body, however much she did dislike it. The only thing that had not changed in the kitsune's appearance was her eyes. They still remained as bold, and as green as they had been while her body had been that of a fox, and they still held an animalistic quality, a quality that no human eyes could possess.

Taking a moment to sniff the air the fox let out a soft growl, then continued on her way, jade orbs glinting in the light produced by the early morning sun.

She had arrived in the human realm quite some time ago, and was now attempting to find some sort of suitable lodgings. However it was proving to be rather difficult. She knew she would need some sort of parent like figure to pass herself off as an average human, but…

"Cursed beasts…" The fox muttered to herself, proceeding to move out of the shadows of the ally she had been hiding in. Who would of guessed that finding suitable lodgings would prove to such an annoying task?

Human minds were easy enough to control for one such as the fox, but first the proper memories, and thoughts were needed. So far no such human had made themselves known to her, and she was growing short on patients. She was also beginning to get a certain ringing in her ears from invading the minds of so many humans.

Letting out a gruff, yet feminine sigh, the fox settled herself upon the curb of the street she was on, and took to watching the few, and far between cars that passed by. From what she knew of human dwellings, the fox had a pretty good idea about where she was, and figured that this quite street would be the best place to look for a pretend human parent. She had seen humans leave from their homes after kissing their mates and young goodbye, but as to where they going the fox could only guess.

What she needed however was a household with preferably only one alpha and no cubs, for she had found from only watching them a short while that they annoyed her.

Then she spotted her, a lone female exiting her house seemingly in a hurry, for her long reddish brown hair was ruffled, and her face was flushed. It took only a moment for the fox to probe the woman's mind for the information she needed. She was thirty-four, single, working, and relatively kind. Most importantly however was the fact that she had some distant relatives from out of state, all the fox needed to do was make herself the long lost child of one of those relatives, and that was easy enough to do with only a slight bit of mind control.

Purring contently to herself over her find, the fox stood silently from her crouched position and made her way over towards the woman as she fumbled with the keys to her car. However the fox's expression was only confident for a moment, for as soon as the woman looked to her, she appeared to be no more than a lost child. Her pale face sick with worry, and a certain kind of fake pain.

The woman tilted her head slightly in confusion as to why such a being would approach her, the keys she was fumbling with only moment before now lying forgotten in her clenched fist.

" M-ms. Hinoto?" The fox asked softly -she had found the woman's name during her mind probe.

" Y- Yes?" The woman replied, blinking in confusion " D- do I know you miss?"

False tears welled up in the fox's large green orbs, and began to poor down her flushed cheeks.

" I- It's me" She choked out between fake sobs " Ne- Neome, your second cousin from America." As the final word of her sentence left her lips, the fox immediately griped the woman's mind with her own, forcing in false memories, and changing all others to fit her needs. It was all too easy.

Ms, Hinoto's confused face quickly became blank, as she fell completely under the fox's trance.

" Who did you say you were?" the woman asked slowly her voice, like her face, was utterly blank. The fox smirked her tears ceasing to fall.

" I am Neome, the daughter of your cousin from America, when my father, your cousin died in a car crash I was sent here to you." The fox's voice was calm cool, and yet so utterly commanding it was scary.

The woman nodded slightly, like a zombie.

" Good." The fox cooed, her jade orbs glimmering slightly "…I'm glad that you understand _auntie_ _dear."_ With that, the woman quickly snapped back to reality, her eyes welling with tears. Before her, the fox had once again taken on the innocent look she had formally worn.

The woman took one look at her supposed family member's needy face, and embraced her tightly.

" Oh dear, oh my little dear. I'm so sorry for your loss…"she cried, as the fox wrapped her arms round her middle and cried false tears into her shoulder. This really was _too easy._ Humans were such weak, stupid creatures.

Despite her pretend tears, the fox couldn't help but smirk slightly into her new mind slaves shoulder. This ordeal was going to be more of an amusing game than she first thought.

" Now come in dear," Ms. Hinoto chided, gripping the fox by the shoulders gently, and lead her up to the front door of her house. For a moment the woman once again began fumbling with her keys and struggled to open her door. The fox smirked slightly at the human's inability to perform such a simple task, before she took a moment to examine her new den with a critical eye. Kept hidden only by her crimson locks that shielded her face like a mask.

The house was small, only one story high and a reddish pink in color, and the fact that there was a quaint little garden in the front only added to the homey look of it all.

_Well._ The fox thought to herself. _It's certainly a change from my former lodgings in demon world…bit to happy and homey like though…I honestly don't understand why humans take so much time to merely fix up their dens…such pathetic, stupid creatures…_

Ms. Hinoto finally got the door open, and once again took the fox by the shoulders to guide her slowly into her home.

" There you are dreary," She said kindly, taking the fox to a sofa, which she literally sank into upon taking a seat. " Now let me just call into work and say that I wont becoming in today. Try to make yourself as at home as possible…" And with that the woman scurried away.

The fox smirked "…humans are certainly the most pathetic creatures in all of the three worlds…and yet…they are also the most amusing…I do believe that_ our _time here will prove to be quite enjoyable…don't you agree _Ryusen_?" A soft chuckle escaped the fox's lips, as her left eye began to glow a demonic golden golden.

She was most certainly going to have a good time in this world.

Warm jade orbs, flickering in the pale candlelight, scanned the area anxiously. At current, Kurama found himself located rather uncomfortably in _The Crimson_. One of Demon world's most popular bars, and the center most point of a notorious smuggling ring.

The bar was dimly lit, with only a few withering candles located on the tops of the black marble tables, that were scatter loosely through out the interior. The only other lighting came from the few, small, and red tinted lights located in the upper four corners of the bars ceiling. All in all, the dim lighting, black walls, and rough looking occupants, really added up to make _The Crimson_ look like something straight out of the deepest pit of hell, which in all honesty it was.

As Kurma looked around, he couldn't help but feel the eyes of the other occupants locked on him in some sort of death glare…He knew that this particular crowd didn't take lightly to strangers…especially ones that looked like him. With his long crimson locks, friendly green eye, and over all human appearance. It was easy to see that spirit world detective was not a normal customer.

Hiei on the other hand was a different matter…the little fire youkai came busting in through the front door if the bar, dragging a kicking and screaming toad like creature.

Kurama couldn't help but sigh softly. Earlier, when Hiei had first mentioned going off on his own, and meeting up with Kurama at _The Crimson_, he knew there was bound to be trouble.

Scanning the dimly lit bar with his glaring crimson hues, Hiei quickly spotted Kurama and strolled casually over to him. Still dragging the frantic little demon behind him as if he did this sort of thing everyday.

"…I thought we agreed to make our stay a little less noticeable than this…"Kurama muttered softly as Hiei took a seat across from him at his booth, making sure to keep a firm death grip on the back of the little demons shirt collar.

"…Hn…"Hiei smirked "…Even if I hadn't made quite as big of an entrance…I doubt if our presence here would go _unnoticed_…for you seem to have attracted quite a bit of attention to yourself even without my being here…"

Kurama narrowed his eyes slightly, before taking another look about the bar. Sure enough, he was still being watched. Hiei only smirked more at his partners reaction, however his confident smirk quickly shifted into a heart stopping glare, which he aimed directly at the foolish ones who had chosen to take up staring at him…That made them divert their eyes.

Kurama shook his head slowly, and shifted his gaze to the shivering demon that Hiei still held captive. "…Who is this?"He questioned lightly.

"…The pathetic creature that's going to help us…"Hiei answered simply, his voice suddenly very hushed and serious. Kurama nodded in response, before he took to studying the little demon.

He was small, probably only about four feet high, with a body that looked similar to a stretched out toad's. His eyes large yellow eyes were wide in terror, and his toothless mouth hung open in a permanent gape.

"What dose he know?" Kurama asked softly, still keeping a wary eye on the demon

" N-nothing!" The demon croaked loudly, only to have his air supply cut off as Hiei wrapped a firm hand about his neck.

"…What was that?" Hiei growled lowly…thirty seconds into the integration and he was already running out of patients. The demon visibly flinched, and clawed at his throat for air. For a moment longer Hiei kept his grip firmly locked around the demons neck, then almost reluctantly, he loosened it. "…Keep your voice down…"He warned softly.

The demon nodded quickly, before speaking "…what exactly do you want to know?" He croaked softly.

"Anything you know about the happenings at the spirit world vault…" Kurama said softly, before Hiei could even open his mouth to speak. The Demon's large eyes widened at this, and a crooked smile spread across his face

"…Ah…. So you're after the core…"he murmured softly "…Then you must know that its already been stolen… am I correct?" Hiei rolled his eyes.

" Of course we do," He snarled, " You may not know this, but not all people are as stupid as you." The little demon flinched at Hiei's strong words, as if physically stung by something. Kurama merely shook his head again…sometimes working with Hiei was impossible.

"What exactly do you know about the thief who broke into the vault?" The redhead questioned softly. The demon shifted slightly in his seat next to Hiei.

" Not much I'm sorry to say…No one really dose…but…"He paused and looked to Kurama "…There's a roomer that Red ghost is the one you're after…"

"Red ghost?" Kurama echoed, "…Who is this red ghost?"

"Like the thing with the vault…"The demon continued " Not much is known about The ghost…All that's really known about her is that she appeared in demon world for the first time about fifty years ago…but at that time she was a nobody, just another wanna be gold runner really…but then there was some talk about her stealing something of great power from spirit world, and then she disappeared…Some said she was caught and killed by the spirit world officials, but then about eight months ago she just randomly showed up again out of the blue…"

The little demon gazed around nervously for a moment, looking to see if anyone was eavesdropping, but there was no one. He remained in silence until Hiei gruffly have his head a shake, and then continued.

" The Ghost didn't really remain here in Demon world long, because she made a deal with old man mist…one of the most powerful collectors of illegal items. I don't know what they made an agreement about…but the word on the street is that the old man was going to have Red Ghost steal something for him…"Kurama nodded slowly.

"…It's beginning to make sense now…isn't it Hiei?" He said softly. The raven-haired fire demon merely gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"We have all the information that we don't really need, all we need to know is where the heck this Red Ghost is now, and how to kill her." With that the fire youkai turned his attention to the toad demon, which seemed to shrink with fear.

" I-I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that…They say that anyone who's ever gone after Red Ghost turns up dead…And besides…No one even knows where she is…"Hiei growled softly, and Kurama let out a heavy breath.

" Thank you for your time…"The redhead said softly, as he tucked a few stray crimson tresses behind one of his ears. "…However, I must ask you to keep our discussion secrete…"

" Or else…" Hiei added threateningly. At this the little toad demon nodded quickly, and scampered away the moment Hiei threw him to the ground.

"We need to get back, and report…. out findings…"Kurama muttered softly to his shorter partner. Hiei merely shrugged and stood.  
"Hn…. Then what are you still sitting around for?" He grumbled, as he turned and began to make his way out of the bar.

The redhead sighed once more before he got to his feet and followed the fire demon's lead. As soon as they got back to spirit world, Koenma was going to get an earful…


End file.
